


Ensemble, c'est tout.

by isloveequal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Louis meet and things are easy after that. Together is the key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble, c'est tout.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was also posted first on my tumblr so I'm only reposting it here. I might turn it into a serie but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it ! :)

**_Ensemble, c'est tout._ **

 

Harry is ten and Louis is twelve when they first meet. Harry is new in the neighbourhood, having just moved from Holme Chapel to Doncaster after his parents' divorce. He ends up living in a small but cosy house on the same street as Louis. They shouldn't even become friends because Harry is shy and akward and Louis is loud and full of self-confidence but they do.

 Harry is fourteen when a sixteen years old Louis gives him his first kiss. He laughs at Harry's stunned face and flushed cheeks and pretends it was only a joke. Harry doesn't find it funny when Louis turns up with a new girlfriend the next day.

 Harry is almost sixteen and Louis is about to turn eighteen when they start going out. It's Louis' last year of high school and they want to enjoy each other's company as much as possible before he has to leave for uni. Louis wants to study drama and he has been accepted into Manchester University which isn't too far away from Doncaster so Harry thinks it could be worse.

 Harry is seventeen and no longer a virgin and Louis is nineteen and is coming back to Doncaster for Christmas. Harry is waiting for him at the train station and when he sees his boyfriend walking towards him with a silly smile on his face he can't help but run into his arms and kiss him square on the lips eventhough there are people around and no one is supposed to know about them except for a handful of very close friends. Louis doesn't seem to care and kisses him back harder while pulling him closer, his luggages laying forgotten on the floor.

 Harry is eighteen and Louis is twenty. They have been out to their families and pretty much everyone they know for over a year now. Harry has just graduated from high school and is moving in with Louis in his ( _their_ ) tiny little flat in Manchester. Harry is going to study arts and art history and Louis is a third year drama student and things couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
